Little Miss Mouse
by LittleDarling13
Summary: Minerva had the cute nickname of 'Minnie' when she was little. Now she fears for her safety whenever she hears it, because the only person who calls her that is Paul Lahote, the biggest bully in school. After being gone a couple weeks, he is back and worse then ever. Minerva had thought she was safe, but the worst is only to come. Paul/OFC Bella bashing, and more
1. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's. Anything having to do with Twilight does not. (This is the disclaimer for the entire story) **

**First Twilight Fic, came to me while looking at imprint stories, (which this is). Not everything will be perfectly 'by the book'. Might contain triggers for bullying, self-harm, ect. There is a reason why this one is rated T. I'm not sure how long this will be, unless I get good positive feedback this may be the only chapter. I am horrible with updating, it may take weeks. (I prefer reading then writing but sometimes the idea won't go away till I start writing. I'm also working on a book for fictionpress, so…) **

**Enjoy!**

Minerva didn't know what to do.

Matt had laid off her the past couple of weeks. She could walk around without total fear and terror, and take more time in between classes to get her books. She had thought she was safe. But life just loves to kick you in the-space-between-your-legs after you have recovered a bit. She had been scurrying through the hallways a bit slower than usual to get to lunch and she ran into someone.

It just _had _to be Paul.

This might not sound like the worst problem she could ever have to you, but to her, life is over.

It's not like she has a huge crush on him that she's had for years. Really, it's not! Paul just has a harmful habit of slamming her books (and sometimes _her_) on the ground or into a locker. He also has bullied her into sheer terror with his leader, Matt, and fellow sidekick Grant. Examples of other things he does include name calling (Minnie Mouse), spitballs, shoving, hair pulling, beatings, harassment and a couple broken bones. She avoids him the best she can. (Eating in the library for example, she is positive he will never go in there unless looking for her) But there is also nothing Minerva can do about it. She knows that if she tells, things will only get worse for her.

It was great news for her when he hadn't shown his face in the last couple of weeks. Matt and Grant didn't think it was as fun to bother her without him there. Everyone thought he had finally joined a gang in Seattle or was finally beaten up by someone for his loud mouth and temper that had gotten to him into so much trouble before. There was even a rumor that her, little 4'9" her, had finally gotten tired of her treatment, knifed him and buried him in the woods! All of them were proved false. If anything he seemed to be even taller, and even more intimidating then before. Minerva could hear hushed whisperings around her…

_Oh no! Poor Mouse, it seems like he's back and better than ever._

_She's screwed._

_I heard he totally blew off Matt, he punched him in the face!_

_His temper's worse?!_

_I guess she DIDN'T kill him, you win the bet._

_Look at that tattoo! He joined Sam's gang!_

None of these comments made her feel better. She didn't even dare look up, just tried to make herself as small as possible. When nothing came, and she heard deep voices muffled talking (her head was as far between her shoulders as she could get with her fluffy scarf on) she risked a peek up.

A hand was on his shoulder, Jared Cameron saved her life.

It seemed like he was trying to talk Paul down, he looked down at her with his usual arrogant and mean smirk, and then something changed. Minerva didn't bother to wait and see what happened. She bolted and made a bee-line to the library and ate between the Geography and Dictionary/Thesarus shelves.

It didn't exactly feel good to be back. Teachers nagged about make-up work (which he would never do), the office wanted a written excuse of where he had been at for five weeks (Which they would never get), and he had to be extremely careful with his temper. Between the three wolves, he had taken the longest (and probably set a record) for how long it took him to control his phasing. He couldn't go back to hanging around Matt and Grant. And Paul couldn't even take out his anger on 'Minnie the Mouse'.

Something bumped him.

No, he _definitely _could. She had run into him. He was gone for a few weeks and she thought she was _safe?_ Itsy-bitsy Minerva McTagart didn't know that meaning of the word. Jared's hand on his shoulder stopped him from flat out thrashing her, but he gave her 'the look'. One that she knew would lead to a world of pain. But with one look into her eyes, the world changed.

Gravity shifted and hiss anger went away, the raging feeling that phasing gave him totally disappeared. Nothing matter at the moment but her. Tiny little Minerva, who didn't seem to be able to hurt a fly. Always so shy and dainty, enough he could probably now pick her up with one arm. Her long, wavy, elegant, yet oh-so-thick midnight hair was swaying behind her and she turned around and got away from him as quickly as she could…

…

…

…

What?

Then all of the horrible pain and guilt came tumbling down. He had _hurt _her. His _imprint _had been injured _by him_. Not accidently, but for _years, on purpose._ Matt had asked him, 7th year, who they should make miserable for the day. Picking the Mouse wasn't that hard of a choice. It was so easy, she was so frail. But she was _his. _And he had broken her _bones._ He could feel tears come to his eyes, and Jared lead him as quickly as possible to the woods. The principal didn't mind, he was an elder and knew what was going on.

"Dude, I knew we shouldn't have let you go back today. If a simple bump can set you off, you definitely need more time." Jared spoke quietly, almost as if to himself. Paul just sat down on a rotting log, thinking on autopilot. _I hurt her. She fears me. I broke her. She's terrified of me. _Over and over again till Sam arrived and recognized the look in his eyes. The same look whenever he thought about Emily's scar.

"Explain. Now" Sam's alpha tone helped him clear his mind, but Jared answered first. "The first half of the day was fine, easy. But on the way to lunch some girl-" "She is not some girl." Paul pinned Jared and spoke in a growl. "She's _my _girl." Jared shoved him off, looking very confused. "Anyway, _Paul's girl _ran right into him. He started shaking, and I took him outside, but he hasn't gone off. Until you got here he's just had this look on his face, like someone murdered his puppy and ate the heart." "Paul, **show me what happened.**" They all stripped and phased.

….

'_Ok, I see what happened, but why are you so torn up? I know with the fresh bond everything seems more important, but it was just a bump…' _Sam's thoughts echoed in the pack mind. Paul snapped, _'Here is why I am so upset, oh mighty alpha!'_

_Paul, still buff, looks five or six years younger. In front of him is another tall, but skinner boy with black hair, with a short but muscular boy beside him. Being talked at by the front boy is an absolutely tiny girl. "Hey Minnie! Did Mickey up and leave you again? Poor little rat, looks half-starved. Want a knuckle-sandwich?" The boys proceeded to bully the fairer skinned girl into submission._

_Paul, a freshman in highschool, starts the day off normally. Smash Minnie into a locker, see what Matt and Grant are up to, first period with Collins. Trip the Rat into a senior, second period with Mr. Anzevino, and so on. Taunt the pale-freak at lunch (or hunt her down in the library). And the list goes on._

_How could she reject him! And be so cruel about it! It was maybe one year after the last memory and something about this one didn't make Sam or Jared feel any safer. A girl (her names not important, she moved after sophomore year) had been asked by Paul to La Push Homecoming Dance. And she already had a stormed off and who did he stumble upon? The little rodent. What she was doing outside the gym wasn't important. What was going to happen to her was…_

'_And that was the first time I sent her to the hospital…'_

Sam and Jared didn't know what to say, or what to think. The fragile little girl Paul had imprinted on had been his number 1 victim for the past six _years_. They shifted back, after running most of the way to Emily's. Paul just sat outside. (Not only because of this but he allowed in because his quick temper had shredded the old living room) This past couple months, he had turned into a wolf, gotten worse anger issues, and learned that the person destined for him in this world was the girl whose life he had made a living hell for the past six years. Not five miles away, another person was going through the same confusion.

Minerva was finally back home. After another emotionally and mentally stress filled school day, she was more than ready to grab a snack and get to bed. Sadly she had homework and then had to go grocery shopping for Ingrid. Her Step-Mother worked the midnight shift at the local hospital and got her dinner from the leftovers of whatever she ate. They didn't see each other that much, which was very good for Minerva. When her father died, Ingrid blamed her for her father rushing home after work. Why wouldn't he be excited? It was her birthday…

She shook her head, chasing the thoughts away. First it was time for English homework on Robert Frost, then Physics. Then shopping, and finally sleep.


	2. New Friends

**I was so excited with how many reviews/favorites/follows I got for just the first chapter! It's amazing! So, I started working on the next chapter (aka this one) only a day or two later. I hope this is up to par with the last chapter. ALSO! ****PLEASE ****Recommend me names for this story! I don't really like what I am calling it now, so review me in some new names, if you have ideas!**

**I had some problems with formatting. In some places, there were lines and they didn't show up. I am going to change my line breaks from now on so you guys can actually see them. Sorry about before, hopefully this is better! **

Homework didn't take too long to complete for Minerva, so now it was time to shop. She was thinking fish and fries for dinner, but she also needed to get milk, some deli meat, bread, pop and maybe something sweet for her lunches. The fish she would get on her way out, along with the deli meat. Minerva was half-way down the bread isle when she got a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Someone was watching her, and that was hardly ever a good thing. In her paranoia, her cart bumped into someone else's. Luckily the woman was very friendly, and polite. Her name was Emily and she was getting ready to make dinner for her fiancée and his coworkers. Her cart was still empty, she hadn't decided what to make yet. As they walked around the store together, they became fast friends but Minerva could still feel the tightness in her chest. There was no way this woman could be so nice, kind and actually _genuine_. She and Emily eventually split up when the only a couple things were left on her mental list. Entering the soda isle, she realized she had a problem. Minerva is 4'9". The type of soda she liked was on the top. You can see what the problem was.

After looking around the empty isle for a bit of help, she could only let out a tiny sigh. She would have to jump for it. There were really only a couple good things about being so short that were going for Minerva. First, she was less noticeable. Second, she was a smaller target. Three, it is scientifically proven that shorter people can jump higher. Sadly this was still not tall enough. She gave the liter bottle she wanted a half-hearted glare. Suddenly, a tanned arm stretched over her head and grabbed onto the Root Beer she so desperately wanted. If possible she paled even more. The only person that could do something like that so casually with that much muscle had to be from Sam Uley's gang. And with the luck she has had today (and remembering past experiences that resembled this one) there was a great chance that the bottle would soon smash her over the head.

…

…

She could hear the bottle… Landing in her shopping cart. Looking up for her cowering position she could see the leader of the gang in all of his towering glory and Emily with a bursting cart behind him. There was no way in heaven or hell she would have thought _he _would be sweet Miss Emily's fiancé. Both looked very confused to see her in such a position. Then Sam's mind clicked on who this tiny girl was, and his gaze changed to pity. Even outside of school, she felt so threatened. Emily came over and started to calm the girl down, giving her a one armed hug. "Sam, I'd like you to meet Minerva-" Emily started. Sam politely interrupted her, feeling very awkward at the meeting. "I know who she is Em, and you do too." He gave her a look. Minerva was confused. She had never met Sam before today, only heard of him; maybe he had heard of her? Emily on the other hand only brighten up, the scar on her face stretching a bit with her smile. "Oh! You're _Paul's _Minerva, he's told me so much about you!" Only after saying it did she realize it was the exactly wrong thing to say. Before she could say another word Minerva was getting to the check-out as fast as she could.

Paul was still moping around the house. Not even _his _house, because his house was even more lifeless and empty. Then he heard the grumble of the gravel driveway, and his stomach lightens a bit. _Food_… He may not have eaten anything since breakfast, which was a big thing for wolves. It was like not eating for days if he was mortal. But he was finally thinking well enough to know that unless he ate, then he wouldn't even be around to _try _to get into Minerva's good graces. Suddenly the door opened, and he could smell something even better than anything he had smelled before, like dark chocolate and strawberries. Running to the door, he became almost nose-to-nose with his masculine alpha. Sam quirked an eyebrow, then shoved Paul out of the way and set the groceries on the counter-top. Emily walked in behind him with a sheepish smile. "Guess who we met at the grocery store today?" Her guilty tone said it all. Paul already knew the answer and waited for her to continue explaining why she smelt like heaven. Emily only giggled and continued to blabber. "It wasn't that new girl that Sue was talking about, she was this tiny little thing-"Sam interrupted his imprint, knowing how impatient Paul was, as the newest pack member and as a person. "It was Minerva. Emily chatted around with her while I grabbed some things we need from the garage, and while we were getting the rest of the food, she needed a little help to get a liter from the top shelf. As soon as she saw someone grabbing for the pop she cringed and cowered. Even after seeing your memories I never realized how bad it was. Then Emily had to go and-""What did she do?" Paul was starting to get furious. _Did she hurt his girl?_ "I might have said something aloud when I made that connection that she was the same Minerva that you were talking to me about in such great depth. I didn't realize it at first because the way you talked about her made her seem not only a bit taller, but she was also much more… meek then I expected. I think she would jump if the wind brushed her shoulder a bit too hard."

The old Paul would have smirked and been proud of the fact he had ruined her life so completely, that she was frightened of the smallest things, even outside of school. But the imprint had changed him. Life wasn't about his needs now. Life was about his little Minnie, and her safety. And he was already failing miserably.

She had to go back, but at the same time she was too frighten. Not only was Sam Uley Miss Emily's husband-to-be, but they had both heard about her from Paul. Paul wasn't the one who usually spread rumors about her. It was the Bimbos who thought he was the greatest thing to walk the earth since he was an infamous "Bad Boy". Matt did have more of a fan club but apparently he just didn't have the muscle like Paul did. Maybe this was the payback he had promised in his glare at school that morning… But the biggest problem she had at the moment was the lack of fish. She forgot to grab it before bolting out of the store. Now she _and _Ingrid wouldn't have dinner. This was her only real job which meant she would probably get in trouble when her step-mom got home. Even when he wasn't trying or even in the same building, Paul caused her trouble. There was a little diner down the road run by Mrs. Clearwater, she might be able to get some dinner there and take some back for Ingrid.

Sue, as she adamantly asked to be called, was more than happy to serve her dinner and fire up the grill even if it was close to closing time. Minerva had to remember that Sue used to give her ice when she would see her walking home after a 'rough' day at school. Her son was more than a couple grades below her in age, but was already a couple inches taller than her. While Sue started cleaning up in the back, Seth came out to keep her company. It was times like this when she could forget about how afraid she always had to be, and just enjoy the moment. Eventually, she realized she had to go. " It's getting late, I better get going. I'll see you around Seth." Though it wasn't a question, it almost sounded like one. "Sure, Minerva. Don't be a stranger!" Was Seth's reply. Before exiting, she quickly turned around. "Actually Seth," She kept blushing, it was hard to be this outspoken! "You can call me Minnie." Minerva aka Minnie was called that by everyone back in elementary school, until the death of her father, when she became a shell of herself and distanced from everyone. Sue could hear from the back, and could only smile. It had been too long since the girl could talk that loudly without fear.

That was when Minerva's luck ran out. She got maybe a fourth of the way home to La Push, when it started pouring. Luckily the food for Ingrid was in a plastic container, but she wasn't. A fancy car slowed to a crawl beside her, and a fellow pale-face (maybe even as pale as her unable-to-tan Irish tone) rolled down the window. "Can I give you a ride home?" His voice (and after looking him over again, for safety) and his _eyes _were like honey. "I guess…" Her own voice was barely a whisper, but the mysterious stranger that could have been her own personal angel heard her over the pounding rain. He smiled and gestured for her to get in on the other side.

"My name's Edward, and you are?" Her angel spoke again. "M-Minerva." She quickly replied. " Well, are you the new girl Sue's been talking about for ages?" He questioned. "No, I've lived her almost my entire life. I go to school in La Push." She didn't know if this was exactly the right thing to say, but she hoped it was fine. She wasn't good with strangers (or anyone really, unless she knew them or they gave off a welcoming persona). Edward gave her a small smile and looked closely at her. She smelled like mutt. "No offense but aren't you a bit _pale_ to be going to school at the Rez?" This tiny girl baffled him to no end. There were no easy answers for her. "Um, my dad, he remarried Ingrid- I mean, well she lives on the Rez. They met online and –oh, that wasn't really important- but since he d-died I have lived on the outskirts for years." She feebly finished "It's complicated?" All Edward did was lightly laugh at how flustered she was, obviously not the most social person in the world. All Minerva did was blush.

After he dropped her off and reminded her 'don't be a stranger', her world wasn't so bad.


	3. Another Day

**I AM SO SORRY. I was a counselor at church camp, went on family vacation and have begun band camp in these past weeks, and let me tell you. Children Ages 8 to 11 should NOT have sugar. I have a million and one crazy stories I could tell, but I'll spare you the drama. I've gotten some good names for the story so far, but I am not opposed to more ideas. The story has actually been picking up steam and I'm excited for the next chapter! This one is kind of a filler. It's an apology. I'm going to start school soon. So, I'm going to write a long chapter next, and it will take a while. Also, (maybe it's just me), my line breaks never show up. If you review, please tell me if you can see them. I'm going to try another method this update, so we shall see. The disclaimer was on the first update. Also, be free to suggest things to happen in the story. Welcome, all new followers. So far, as a little update, there are 12 Reviews, 28 Favorites and **_**47 freaking followers! **_**I'm amazed at the reaction to the story, though it is only in its beginning chapters. At this point it's also at 1,130 views. **

**I am going to start putting stuff up on my**_** tumbler **_**about this story. The username is **_**littledarling13.**_** Keep in mind if you follow that my blog is for everything, and there will be almost anything on it, not just my book stuff. **

**Someone asked how Ed could get into La Push. This story takes place before the treaty. It will actually be made during it. (hint hint extra-long chapter) Now to the story!**

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

Whatever that smell was, it was gross. It was a mix between bleach and cheap bug-spray. Paul had taken the long way around La Push for his most recent patrol. It was his first patrol by himself and he wasn't going to mess things up, so he did the entire reservation. Even the desolate woman whom had married a man from almost half-way around the world was included. And boy did it stink here; he could tell why the others skipped this house. Suddenly, a bright light shown in his eyes, from where he had stopped after discovering the disgusting scent. Previously said lonesome lady came out of the car. Still in a nurse's uniform with nametag, she climbed the steps into the house. Just as he was about to leave, a shout hurt his ears. "WHAT the FLYING FREAKING Load of BULLCRAP is THIS!". A door slammed and a light turned on in the second story. Maybe the isolated woman wasn't as alone as the tribe has assumed. "I keep you SAFE, give you SHELTER, work HARD for the CLOTHES on you BACK, and THIS is how you repay me? With some cheap diner SHIT?" He could hear everything through the thin walls of the cabin, a seemingly plastic container was ripped open and the smell of cooling hamburger and fries was released into the air. He could hear it hit something (most likely some_body_ unless the rumors were true and she was insane). Then he heard something finally come from the mysterious other person. A sniffle. The only thing he could tell from the tiny sound was that the human was female. Once things calmed down and the old hermit went off to another room, (and seemingly sleep) he dared to continue moving. Sadly, he was new to being a giant wolf and immediately cracked a large fallen branch in half, and the mystery girl was still awake. She came through the window a blurry silhouette behind a curtain, then continued her way past to some other destination. Paul (now watching his feet) crept back into the woods and continued his run. Once he was done he would question Sam on the burning stench.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK **

For once, Minerva was excited for the weekend. Last night had ended up badly, no matter how much she found she adored talking to someone moderately her age and skin color. Ingrid had come home in a foul mood and let it out on her. Throwing the nice food she got for her, in the pouring rain, all over her bedroom. But Edward had invited her to go out with him and his 'siblings' to the movies. _And _Sue had asked her to come around more often, maybe lend a hand with the diner and help Seth, Harry, and the rest of the kitchen staff with filling orders. Ingrid had the day off today and was most likely going to go up to Port Angeles for some shopping tonight, so she didn't have to worry about making dinner. As long as she stayed away from Paul during the school day, and made sure not to get too bruised up, she would be fine for going out to the movies. Once she was home she could change and look presentable, but for now she had to blend in as much as possible. Paul Lahote was back. And that meant she had to hide again.

The walk to school took exactly 27 minutes. The one bus showed up at 7:12ish at the school building. If she was to arrive at school during the most crowded part of the morning rush to get inside, she would have to leave the house in about 17 minutes. Toast takes 6 minutes to pop in the old toaster, getting a glass of orange juice takes around 45 seconds and devouring her meal quickly, but slowly enough to not cause stomach pain would leave her with enough time to feather dust the first floor, which would get her head started on her chores so she would have enough time to get dressed in semi-casual clothes for the movie. All homework had been simple and had been completed the night before. Her backpack was by the door, next to her simple white tennis shoes. All homework was inside of it, along with a prepacked lunch from the fridge that had an extra sweet because it was Friday. Now all she had to do was remember what she had let herself forget these past couple weeks. Head down, shoulders raised. No eye contact, quiet steps. Stay out of other people's ways. Don't get distracted, bad things happen.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

The way Jared explained the smell to Paul, he felt like an idiot. 110% of him was fed up with being 'the pup'. Sam immediately had him lead the group back to where he found the trail of vampire stank, but it was simply from the road to the front porch. There was no telling which way it went after the road. There were no mysterious murders here or in Forks, so we assumed ourselves to be in the clear. On a different note, both Jared and Paul were both very late for school. Just as they had only stayed the morning yesterday, they were only about to make it to the second half of school today. Luckily for Paul the class immediately after lunch (and the second to last class of the day) was with Minerva. It was English, Literature, whatever you would like to call it, and it was usually one of Paul's least favorite classes. They had recently started working on Poetry, but he had tuned that out for a while. Instead, he fixed his gaze upon the light of the world. She was so focused on what the teacher was saying, so enraptured with his words. Never before had Paul thought of being a teacher but Mr. Wallace's position looked like one he would like to be in. Everyone suddenly stood and he jumped, startled that the class had already ended. Now he would have to wait the entire weekend to see her again, and he wasn't sure he could do that. Paul almost went up to talk to her, until her gaze fell on him and she bolted out of the room as fast as she could (while semi-walking). Every time her saw her flinch, his heart broke a little bit more.

Paul could remember when they were little she had been a ball of sunshine and happiness, then she became quiet and conserved in late elementary school and he and his so called 'friends' made sure she would stay that way. He still didn't know why she had become so introverted when she had been confident and open. Grant had heard something about a death in the family. They didn't really bully anyone when they were younger. In fact, until they met Matt, he and Grant were decent people. Matt pointed out how stupid, ugly or weird people were, and soon enough, Paul and Grant joined in.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

Today, Paul hadn't been a problem. There was a little scare in English, but other than that he was away from her and didn't seem to be actively seeking her out. Matt and his last lackey, on the other hand, seemed to be out to get her.

First, she was tripped in the hallway. Then, repeatedly slammed into a locker. Also, shoved, prodded, picked at with a pencil, called names (only older ones since Paul had normally came up with them), had spitballs shot at her, and when taking a drink at the water fountain, shoved into the spray of water multiple times. Finally, she was their main target in dodgeball. Her legs had ended up being very bruised, along with her forearms. The only good part of the day was when Edward texted her at lunch wondering about her movie choices, and telling her the time they would stop by to pick her up. It made her feel like an actual teenager.


	4. An Eventful Evening

**71 freaking followers. Holy Poop. I had no idea people would like this so much. Anyway, we have had a two day week of school so far, and I've had enough spare time to right an almost 2500 word chapter for you guys. (Absolutely amazing people btw)There is some more description of Minerva in this chapter. I still haven't decided an eye color besides the fact it's a light color. Some other new things have come to my attention as well. (If you follow my tumbler you may have seen this already) Other than the new story name submission, I'd also love to see some fan art of the story. I really need a cover for this story since its hopping with readers. My email is **_** 13 **_**Please send all submissions to this email. (Yes, my email is character names from Inheritance Cycle) Please continue to read, review and send in ideas! **

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Was the first set of words that came out of Edward's younger sister, Alice's mouth. They were quickly followed by a firm, cold but gentle hug. Minerva could only close her eyes in defeat and wrap her arms shyly around the younger girl's thin frame. She had truly thought that she had hidden her bruising well enough.

After she got home from school, it was chore time. Organize the kitchen, sweep the floors, wash the windows and so much more. What a Cinderella life she had, complete with an expectant step-mother. But her story would never have the happily ever after. She wasn't super smart, extraordinarily talented, nor did she have model-like looks. She was short, nerdy, and bookish and the only thing she had going for her was her love of baking/cooking. It was said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but due to the qualities listed previously she never really had someone other than herself or Ingrid taste her cooking. Well, technically Paul had, since he usually stole her lunch once or twice a week but she wasn't sure if that counted. She never usually ate much, and after all the chores she had to do she didn't eat dinner. Minerva was much busier getting into semi-formal clothing that she wasn't planning on wearing to church for once.

In the end, she had decided on a faded, coral colored, short sleeved sweater-dress. The material was thin enough to be warm in the normally chilly theatre, and she could wear a pair of black stretchy leggings to cover the bruises on her legs. A thin and plain black long-sleeved shirt was also worn under the dress to cover her arms. She didn't own many accessories, so a simple black belt went a bit higher than her waist to make her seem taller. For someone so short, she didn't actually own anything with a heel, beside simple white wedges. Sadly they wouldn't match the quiet style she was going for tonight, so she wore a pair of fabric black ankle boots. Her hair was much more of a problem. Her stereotypically, _impossibly _thick Irish hair was usually braided (very messily), put into a ponytail (with fuzzes sticking out everywhere), or was simply left alone. It had a wave to it that was never the same twice, and was in desperate need of a trim. In the end Minerva decided it was best left alone, after brushing it out till it looked decently shiny. Looking in the mirror a final time once she saw Edward's Volvo out of her window, she saw a plain Jane. No jewelry or finery of any kind, no nail polish or make-up. Her pale eyes looked dull; she didn't even want to smile. The memories of the teasing and bullying definitely weren't worth a million-dollar-smile, as the orthodontist had put it. Aside from her less than beautiful appearance, she hoped as she walked out the door that tonight she could actually make friends.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK **

Tonight had been Jared's idea. His words were simple; it would great for 'group bonding' and it would boost morale. What a load of bullshit. He just wanted to see the next _Fast and Furious_ movie. It was at 3 movies by now! How many more movies about car chases could they make? (He knew it was more than car chases but those were the only parts he really paid attention to.) Sam and Emily went to see a different movie because Em isn't a huge fan of cars. Paul wondered what Minerva would have wanted to see. Probably '_The Pursuit of Happiness'_ or some other chic flic. Then he winced. He knew nothing about his imprint, aside from things he would know for… bad reasons. He hated hearing the word 'bully' now, it left a ring in his ears and a sour taste in his mouth. The name for what he was to the reason for his existence.

"Dude, another reason for all of us going out tonight is so you'll get your mind off of the imprint" Jared nudged his shoulder. Another annoying thing about being a shape-shifting monstrously sized wolf- everything is too small for you. The theater's seats went up to around his shoulder blades when he sat straight up, and he couldn't comfortably put his elbows on the arm rests (which Jared was hogging on the one side). They probably would have been too tall for his little mouse though. She would have a hard time seeing the middle of the screen if someone sat in front of her. Ouch. Jared elbowed him again. The trailers for upcoming movies were done playing and now came the strange rollercoaster ride that played before the movie in every Cinemark movie theater.

After the almost 2 hour long movie was over, Jared and Paul went to go find their alpha. Another movie ended and the doors opened. This movie had been started before their movie had been. And as the doors opened, a smell that made all three werewolves stiffen entered as well. Paul didn't know if he should gag or swoon, but most importantly he had to make sure Minerva was safe. If he had been in wolf form his hackles would be on end. He was terrified, not for himself but for his life-long bond. She was tiny, and weak. And she startled easily. She was fragile and it was only too real in his mind how easy it would be for a leech to drain her and leave her cor-… Paul was shaking at this point. Then he could feel his blood still.

There she was, with bright eyes and a small smile on her face. She looked gorgeous, the sweater dress hugging every petite curve, and her rippling down her back in thick, midnight waves. Surrounding her were 3 leeches, smiling along with her. How miniature she looked beside even the wispiest female he had ever seen. He could tell that these were the vampires they had smelled, but they looked different from every leech in Sam and Jared's memories. The others looked much more uncivilized, inhuman, and most importantly they had _red_ eyes. They acted like the animals they are. These had some sunshine amber eyes. They were awful 'cause there was no bad way to describe them, besides in a pretty manner. Suddenly, as if she could feel where he was at, their eyes locked and her brilliant smile was gone. Fear took away the sparkle in her eyes and suddenly he also had the attention of the bronze-haired leech. The deadly look that donned his face, as he strode towards Paul wasn't daunting. If things got messy, he knew it would be a fair fight. He was only stopped from flat out decking the Leech by Jared's hand once again finding a place on his shoulder.

"So you're the filth that's responsible for Minerva's bruises?" The undead bastard exclaimed. Bruises? Was she hurt? He'd kill the son of a bitch that would ever think of harming his Minerva. "If it wasn't you, then you still have a lot of explain to for getting such a reaction from our new pal, flea-bag.-"He was about to continue and get himself into a world of pain if a small voice hadn't stopped him. Paul and the bloodsuckers were only able to hear her voice because of their heightened senses. "_Stop, Edward. __**He's dangerous.**__" _Those words were like knives in his heart, if he hadn't known better Paul would have though he was physically harmed. She was trying to protect the leech (which she couldn't have known the truth about) for him. Minerva had no idea that they were almost evenly matched, but she obviously cared for the vampire and had known him for some time based on the grip she had no his long-sleeve covered wrist.

But she was afraid. Afraid for these bloodsuckers because she knew what he can do. _What he has done_ Paul reminded himself. During these thoughts Minerva had talked with 'Edward' and they left quietly with the undead arm draped protectively over her shoulder. In Paul's despair he failed to notice how it was totally platonic.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

**(Surprise! Edward POV! The thoughts he hears are going to be **_**Italic**_**)**

The movie was good, something he'd seen before but that what the 'James Bond' movies were supposed to be like. But what worried him more were the thoughts in Minerva's head. How small and meek she considered herself to be, along with the reasons for the bruises on her body. To the average human, she would have seemed fine. Maybe even perfect and pretty. But vampires can see what others cannot. She winced the slightest bit when she moved, had bags and the faintest of stress marks on her face. And her eyes, made Alice shiver. The haunted look she had, and she looked over her shoulder. Jasper's added self-loathing wasn't helping.

He laughed to himself. A jealous idiot's thoughts had accidently stumbled into his radar. _Ugh, their stupid eyes. You can't say anything bad to describe them! Artists describe them as gold, Painters as a sunrise, Gemologists as amber. Not even Matt could think of something ratchet to call these bastards. _His thoughts were pulled to Minerva's frantic contemplations. _Oh no. Not Now! Not when everything is going right for once!_

The endangered tone to her newest thoughts made him give a quick look around the room. Quickly he spotted a couple of Native American boys, or he would have thought they were normal druggies if they hadn't had the over whelming smell of wet dog and dirt. The smell that had lingered on his new friend that night when he drove her home. Minerva herself was terrified at the appearance of the wolves. Memory after horrible memory appeared in the forefront of his mind. But confusingly the wolf she feared the most seemed to love her beyond compare. His thoughts raced on how to protect her from the _'leech'_. How rude.

As Edward marched towards the pair of mutts with his make-shift family, all of the thoughts of the wolves grew more concerning and he got too many mental pictures of himself being ripped to shreds to be comfortable with. "So you're the filth that's responsible for Minerva's bruises?" He probed. Just by asking he could see in Minerva's mind the true culprit for her purple and blue appendages. This 'Paul' character was still her biggest fear, though. "If it wasn't you, then you still have a lot of explain to for getting such a reaction from our new pal, flea-bag.-"Edward persisted. Suddenly, a small hand grasped his arm. Memories of aching agony flittered through his mind. A light whisper was heard, "Stop Edward, He's dangerous!" She thought he was threatened by the pup? _… She was afraid. Afraid for these bloodsuckers because she knew what he can do. What he has done…_ Pieces of Paul's thoughts drifted through his head and confused him as Minerva talked. "I know you're not afraid but I am afraid for you and I don't want to end the night like this. Jasper and Alice have your back but Jared's here too and I'm not sure he will stop Paul a third time. You know-""You're rambling Min. But fine, we'll leave."

Something had changed for Paul, which was obvious. He heard strange words like _imprint, _in the other wolves' heads. The female had been the most concerning, for she was worried about both Minnie and Paul. But Minerva had nothing to worry about now (outside of school at least) Jasper, Alice, hell even Rose had instantly fallen in love with the girl when he told his family what had happened on the ride home. She would be protected.

Jasper sat with him in the front, since he was feeling 'ill'. This had not only been a new experience for Minerva but it was also the first time Jaz had spent time with a human outside of school. Normally he had to hunt before and after school to control himself better around the mortals. So maybe spending over two hours locked in a room with them wasn't Edward's best idea. But it was better than having Emmett make a scene at the theater or Rosalie judge Minerva's clothes.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

The night couldn't have gone better besides the brief encounter with the Quileute Gang. After Alice fussed over her, she was introduced to Jasper. He was Alice's boyfriend. And her adopted brother. (It's better not to ask.) Emmett and Rosalie were not able to come for one reason or another. Then they all hopped back into the Volvo and drove to Port Angeles. There was no pause button for Alice it seemed; she offered endless questions. Anything from favorite song to politics was discussed.

When the movie theater was in view, they all seemed to turn to her to choose what movie they saw. Alice wanted to see the latest chick flick, but one title stood out to Minnie. _Casino Royale _was the latest and greatest James Bond Film, with a brand new Bond Guy. Fond memories of her and her father staying up late every night in July to watch the old Bond Marathons flooded her mind and she put her suggestion forward. According to Alice, Emmett would be a bit disappointed he wouldn't get to see it with them (apparently he's a huge 007 fan) but he would get over it. They bought a medium popcorn to share on the way into the theater but she was the only one to get a drink.

Then after the encounter with Paul, she was sitting in the back with Alice quietly talking about who it was that they met. She told Alice everything. How he had left for several weeks and nothing bad had truly happened to her yet. Paul was most likely biding his time, but she had no idea. These small run-ins would be the death of her. She couldn't keep tempting fate like this; the more times nothing happened the worse the blow-up would be.


End file.
